<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitty therapy by shiftingfootsteps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724006">Bitty therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps'>shiftingfootsteps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, BittyBones, Charge - Freeform, Edgy Sans (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Social Issues, Underfell Sans (Undertale), caretaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Edgy and the feral woman.</p><p>A one-shot, lots of feels beware the Angst, manipulation, and abuse. Also mentions of attempting suicide (the bitty).<br/> Hurt/Comfort and a little healing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitty therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726182">Bittybones In Need Of Hope</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001/pseuds/Warriorstale001">Warriorstale001</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edgy hid away in his owners work backpack. The guy made him feel like a piece of trash but when Edgy suggested to bring him back he told him no one would even want him and he'd just be put down,  tortured or killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, fell bitties weren't worth much and the world out there was big and dangerous if you're 4 inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was first brought to his owners home he still clung to the illusion of being something, deserving something and yelled and swore at his gracious owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a dumb piece of work he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first attempt biting his owner to get attention brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling his bones strain, close to breaking he was made to listen. And listen he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he knew what an insignificant thing he was and how lucky he was that his owner even decided not to crush him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been a waste of money and all because Edgy didn't realize how lucky he got to actually have food and a cage that kept bad things out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His owner wasted so much money on his food and a useless toy like him couldn't even do anything to repay him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as he may he either was too stupid or too </span>
</p><p>
  <span>small to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy couldn't take anymore he wasn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>worth his owners time and was weak and sad all day.  Of course he was, not being worth contact and being such a waste of space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wanted to save his owner the cleaning up of his dust and tried to find a faster way out of his misery. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back he was no longer surprised his owner was working at a mental asylum. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting there Edgy listened in on conversations trying to find the fastest way to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the sunny fenced courtyard she lay. A woman curled up like a dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said anyone approaching her would be bitten and she had almost ripped open one of his owners coworkers throat once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was said to have a split personality. Due to an incident she no longer talked and acted overall feral or spaced out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody even knew whether she was sleeping or faking it to lure in her next victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say she had a solo enclosure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody that dangerous would make his end quick he thought and this place didn't need to be cleaned from his dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity about the nicely kept green grass, but the next rain would certainly clean up his remains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>It was a beautiful place, too to have his dust scattered by the wind</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back he really was stupid, just not in the way he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had stared him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like she had stared right into his soul.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Should humans not be unable to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quick thought at the time as his trembling form approached her feet. Meeting her feral gaze and feeling her bristling as he knelt, his skull tilted down, eyes scrunched up waiting for something to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, he didn't get his wish granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was rustling, then a hissed grumbling and warmth surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were right about one thing, this female didn't seem much for conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were laying in the warm gras her body wrapped around him,  with his small form resting next to her soul and shielded by her hands he felt cheated by life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Try as he may,  she never did more than picking him up without asking first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he let her,  waiting to be crushed,  but it never came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started biting her,  cussing at her to end him already,  it wasn't happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days passed with her tugging him into her bra, carrying him around,  giving him food and resting with him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adding yet another bite mark to her hand on the fifth day he decided to run away in the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clearly wasn't putting him out of his misery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his owner came and spotted him in her fenced area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's where you've been. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Edgy wanted to run to him.  Being this mad his owner would surely finally end him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when his owners foot came down,  angrily calling him a little shit it didn't hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy had welcomed his fate, kneeling down to get his punishment. Which is why he was confused and agitated when it didn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hiss of air from above was his first clue to what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Why' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought, watching the woman that was supposed to end him taking kicks to her spine to shield him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his owner wasn't stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Was she worthless as well? But she never did anything bad to Edgy even though he was mean to her.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so dumb taking a beating for a worthless toy like that. " his owner laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was right wasn't he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just as weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His owner pushed her to the side with his foot so he could get to Edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think anyone will help freaks like you.  A crouching worthless animal and it's toy.  What a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll take this one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he suddenly angry and afraid?! They were both worthless and deserved this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <strike>
    <span>something </span>
  </strike>
  <span>nothing in this world for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting next to her trembling form he locked eyes with her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she must have seen something in his trembling eyelights because he saw something ignite in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could register their moment,  she pushed herself up, throwing herself at their attacker and headbutting his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy sank to the ground holding his parts, while she crouched down to Edgy, picking him up and holding him protectively to her chest while snarling at their attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the day everything changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy still didn't know what to feel,  but she never let anyone get to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Edgy was supposed to be taken from her as an aggressive human that attacks people couldn't be a good caretaker. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A good caretaker would protect,  feed and tend to the needs of their charge they said when she sat in front of a judge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was deemed too feral not even able to take care of herself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy was there, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A temporary caretaker had brought him as evidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His former owner was heard as the victim and Edgy finally remembered why he was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something deep in him stirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She may not talk but unlike his former owner she did all those caretaker things. And attacking his owner was only to defend him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you stupid?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouted as righteous fury echoed through the now silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody knew a bitty could even be that loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She only defended herself and me!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just look at her back" He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge was a bit annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silence" he demanded as people were throwing words around.  Mostly outrage at the Edgies accusation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leveling people with a glare the judge turned to Edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had her checked by a doctor, he said there was no sign of abuse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy scoffed "was he blind or what?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care for his well being no more, might as well go down noisy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge had to demand silence again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have a signed statement and unless the offending party does consent to expose themselves right this instant or ask for a second doctor checkup that will have to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edgy locked eyes with the startled woman and gestured with his head towards the judge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge looked at him amused when all that happened was her lip trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking under all their eyes she looked towards a pleading, hopeful edgy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fidgeting when the judge sighed and lifted his hammer, the room was startled by her whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I  co- con s-sent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rasped and hissed,  ducking like she expected a beating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough there were plentiful eyes boring into her,  when the judge leaned forward to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before any more facts could be twisted to anyone's story,  her shirt was lifted by a red mist, the proof weighing as heavy as the injuries on her back spoke of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long story short,  there were consequences for the asylum but mostly for the staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Media outrage was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing at the checkout of a supermarket was a Woman with an edgy on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the cashier asked her whether she wanted her receipt she trembled nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could ask something,  though, she had already pocketed all her stuff and bolted. Halfway out the door, the edgy spoke up.  "Yeah, gotta go,  thanks. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into a house, she looked at him "h.. hungry?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to her. They didn't really need many words, but she was getting better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving to a guy with a bitty on the shoulder in the kitchen,  she ducked towards the fridge and hastily put all their things away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving some outside she started making them food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally glancing nervously to the other guy,  she cut up vegetables and started boiling rice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking for the 3rd time edgy nuzzled her cheek and she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had an unspoken rule in this house that she was only to be addressed when she faced someone,  so edgy would tell her if someone wanted a word with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed after he reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her, people often thought she was feral, so  the skills she actually had surprised many. Conversation just didn't seem to be one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past people didn't give her a chance to show what she could do due to not being able to communicate her feelings well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she stopped talking and after growling at the street worker that wanted to help her she was brought to the asylum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out she could write pretty well what she wanted to communicate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edgy had many very long conversations with her that way. He talked while she wrote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back he can't believe he almost threw all of this away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in a shared apartment with a group of people as part of therapy, a bitty/human therapy to be specific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had lessons for a helper bitty, while she was learning to do things by herself and getting help with her talking issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was good and he cherished his time with her, even when the other people and bitties got on his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was often quick to hum to him, a placating rumble to remind him it didn't matter what anybody did,  they would be sharing the quiet night later on and when it was just them the others didn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfortable and peaceful hum of her soul and bathing in the warmth of her embrace, it brought him down every time. Just being allowed to rest when it got too much,  being carried while being able to help, drifting off into a peaceful sleep feeling like he mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People may have called both of them worthless or other things at some point but for each other they were their entire worlds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw people that mocked him or called him adorable when she made him calm down holding him to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they knew what it felt like they would be jealous,  but too bad he wasn't gonna tell them idiots,  this was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And feeling her soul soar every time he showed how much he cared for her he knew he was hers. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>